Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch screen panel including a touch sensor.
Discussion of the Background
A touch screen panel is an input apparatus that may input a user's command when the user utilizes their hand or an object such as a stylus. Such a command may include, for example, selecting instructions shown on a screen such as an image display device.
To this end, the touch screen panel is typically provided on a front face of the image display device and converts a contact position, such as a position directly contacting the person's hand or the object, into an electric signal. As a result, the instructions selected at the contact position are received as an input signal.
Since such a touch screen panel may replace a separate input device connected to the image display device, such as a keyboard and mouse, touch screen panels may have uses that cannot be achieved using separate input devices.
Typical touch screen panel types include a resistive type, a photo-sensitive type, and a capacitive type. The capacitive type touch screen panel senses a change in capacitance generated by a conductive sensing electrode together with other neighboring sensing electrodes when the person's hand or the object contacts the touch screen panel to convert the contact position into the electric signal. The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.